


Hajime's Present

by Xrangel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xrangel/pseuds/Xrangel
Summary: Short one-shot of Hajime and Chiaki. Inspired by UTDP from Danganronpa V3.





	Hajime's Present

**"Ten!"**

Hajime half heartedly shouts along with his fellow classmates as they huddle around a large, skinny TV. On it, livestream footage from Tokyo was being played along with a clock counting down.

**"Nine!"**

It was December 31st - New Years Eve. Coincidentally, it was also Hajime's birthday. During the last few days of school before winter break, Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi had decided to plan a party for him.

**"Eight!"**

Hajime had invited Chiaki to his party, who in turn had invited everyone else in her class. Everyone who was invited turned up. In fact, even more people then the people originally invited ended up coming. Chisa Yukizome, their homeroom teacher, along with some of their senior classmates ended up tagging along.

**"Seven!"**

Even though there was an enormous surplus of guests coming to the celebration, things didn't get too crowded. Fuyhuiko was one of the people planning the party, and had ended up renting a fairly large venue to accommodate the large party.

**"Six!"**

In fact, it was a good thing that so many people ended up coming. If only the 77th class of Hope's Peak went, then the venue would end up feeling _too_ large. The space would have just ended up being awkward.

**"Five!"**

Hajime had greeted everyone that came to the party personally, thanking them for going to his birthday celebration. He felt almost overwhelmed - he didn't even except everyone in the 77th class to come. He certainly didn't think that so many other people who barely even _knew_ him would end up coming. To top it all off, all of them ended up bringing presents for him!

**"Four!"**

Well, all of them except for one person. Surprisingly enough, Chiaki didn't bring him anything. This hurt him more than he would like to admit - even Nagito, who borderline insults Hajime on a daily basis, brought a present. But Chiaki had came in empty handed. He wasn't really expecting anything, but since Chiaki was one of his closest friends…

**"Three!"**

To add insult to injury, she seemed to be avoiding him throughout the night. She made conversation and played games with him when the party first began, but as time progressed, she seemed to drift away from him more and more. Whenever he tried to talk to her, she seemed to act nervous for some reason, avoiding eye contact and talking too quickly.

**"Two!"**

Hajime had no idea why she was acting like this. Was it something that he did? Something that he said? Did she not want to be friends with him anymore? Was there something wrong with the party? Countless doubts plagued his mind, distracting him from enjoying the party.

**"One!"**

Someone taps him on the shoulder. Reflexively, Hajime turns his head and finds himself face to face with…

**"Happy New Year!"**

Hajime's eyes widen as Chiaki firmly places her hands onto his shoulders and plants a soft kiss on his lips. Immediately, everything slowed down - it was almost as if time itself had been paused for Hajime. Chiaki's lips were soft, warm and strangely sweet. A pleasantly thick cloud seems to wrap itself around Hajime's brain.

At the same time, a blindingly white light flashes, causing both Chiaki and Hajime to jump back in shock. From about a meter away, Mahiru was smiling delightfully and was holding up a camera. She had obviously just shot a picture of both of them together.

All around them, excited shouts and cheers seem to shake the entire venue. Whether these exclamations were in celebration from the New Year or from the fact that Chiaki had kissed him, Hajime didn't know. He was too busy trying to register what just happened.

Blushing, Hajime turns back to look at Chiaki. Her expression mirrored his own, cheeks burning a pleasant shade of red. Chiaki smiles bashfully at him and before he could ask about what just happened, she opened her mouth and said simply:

"I guess I'm a little late, but... Happy Birthday, Hajime!"


End file.
